Hybrid creature
by RavensRose12
Summary: After the great war left her people without the need to fight, the forces leading them feared the loss of power. These powers decided that they would rather the people perish than relinquish they're power. Realizing this her people rebelled, destroying them then sending their people to other dimensions to protect them
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own lotr

Prolog

Ashe Everhart looked into the glazed eyes of her son, mirror image of the man she had bred with; a fine man and an excellent warrior. Her jaw clenched tight as she held back the tears. She looked up noticing she was not the only mourning parent; the group gathered around her. With flashing eyes and a fierce rage the group nodded tightly, the unspoken agreement done they disbanded and began preparing for war once more.

The Order of Clarity smirked darkly at one another through the masks that adorned their faces. The plan was almost complete. Most would find it strange that the order in charge of leading a people and protecting them would actively choose to end them, but in all honesty the order no longer cared, they were loosing power and the need for the Divinum Venator was fading. What more could the Order do but let them fade in greatness rather than following their lesser kin the homo Sapien. Of this the Order would stop.

Two days after the death of the children, the Divinum Venator gathered round one another in a dark corner of a forgotten land. Ashe Everhart and Sky Donfall met the eyes of the others, their brothers and sisters.

"We have let them lead us too long, this act shows that they no longer care about our people but of the power they wield" Ashe started, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"We must cleanse ourselves of the Order and scatter, it is no longer safe in this realm" Sky whispered to the group of twenty warriors.

"No longer can we stand by those that once guided us, they have betrayed us in the cruelest of ways" whispered another.

"It is time we fought for ourselves and broke free of the shackles we once so willingly wore" the passionate whisper from the youngest of the group rang out.

"We breathe together"

"We fight together"

"We bleed together"

"We die together"

With this the group set course for the darkest battle they had ever faced, one against those whom guided them.

The air was cold when The Order of Clarity entered their domain, Sophia looked frantically around. The door slammed shut and locked barring the exit. Lacertus grasped at his sword, Irascor readied his mace and stood protecting Dilabor; whom drew his bow. Castitas stood in the middle of the Order and summoned ancient magic to him, he had prepared for this battle but it was sooner than they had anticipated.

"I must admit you came sooner than we expected Divinum Venator" Castitas crooned out to the hidden warriors.

"That was the plan Order father Castitas" Ashe cooed back, constantly moving and confusing the five betrayers.

"You have broken your oaths and forsaken us, we whom looked to you as parents" Sky continued his voice monotone and dangerous.

"You sent out those most precious and fragile to death and destruction" sounded a soft female voice.

"And in that act have declared war on the Divinum Venator" another whisper floated to them, causing Lacertus to shiver and stumble.

"We have not declared war, we simply wished to save you all from the fate of your lesser cousins" Sophia cried in anguish, she knew that the Order would fall.

"By sending our young ones into a pointless and needless battle earning them their deaths we hold you responsible and thus we have come for our revenge" hissed a cold whisper next to Irascor's ear.

Irascor let out a mad cry and swung his mace in the direction of the whisper only to hit air.

"Stop your hiding, you are nothing but weak cowards hiding behind the shadows!" he cried.

There was a flash of light momentarily blinding the Order members, the five found themselves surrounded by twenty very angry, well armed warriors. Ashe smiled harshly at the five while the others made no attempt to shift the cold expressions on their hate frozen faces.

"What is wrong Order father Irascor? You wished us to stop hiding in our shadows, why do you look so lost?" Edward, a young warrior whispered genteelly.

"Let us just get this over and done with!" cried Castitas, shooting a jet of magic at the crowd, a young girl fell dead to the floor and thus the battle began.

Irascor swung his mace, ducking under the sword of Edward only to be winded by a blow to the gut by the fallen girl's mate James. Ashe threw a small throwing knife at the spell caster, catching him of guard and back firing his spell. He screamed as the hell fire ate away at his hand. Sky smirked at Sophia; the self centered bitch had drawn her twin blades and gutted Elisabeth, an older Divinum Venator with an easy twist of her wrist. She charged at him but Sky ducked, catching the blades with bow and releasing his arrow close range into her skull. With a high pitched kenning she doubled back, her body writhing even after death.

Dilabor cried out at the loss of the woman and in his anger and grief forgot his enemy's strengths, dropping his bow he charged at Sky with his battle ax at the ready. He took all but five steps and fell to the floor, blood pooling around the base of his neck where a throwing knife now laid buried deep in his flesh. Lacertus blocked the blades of one warrior before succumbing to a scythe, the blade emptying his abdomen of his innards over the marble floor.

Irascor snarled at the youngest Divinum Venator, Heather; who smiled sweetly. She ducked under his mace and kneed him in the stomach. Spinning around she ran her left bladed boot across his throat before jamming it into his cranium. She didn't get the chance to dodge the magic aimed at her though and was sent flying back onto a mounted buck, its antler impaling her. The warriors circled the last remaining Order member Castitas.

Castitas was tired and his magic was waning, he knew that he was to die like his brethren, but he decided that he would take as many down as possible. Sky noticed this and hissed out warning only seconds too late. The spell caster released the last of his magic into the environment, killing not only himself but most of the Divinum Venator. Only Ashe, Sky, James, Edward and Missy survived.

Ashe Everhart cried out in pain as her body stabilized after the transportation. Portals hurt; more so when changing realms but the warrior was used to this and clamped her mouth shut. Noticing the events before her eyes she reacted, decapitating an ugly beast attempting to maim a man. The man jumped to his feet charging at the other dark skinned beasts, whose armor was poorly made and weapons were blunt. Following the man's lead Ash jumped into battle enjoying the adrenalin rush and the bloodshed. The battle was short lived though as the creatures could not withstand the onslaught of both warriors.

"Who are you stranger" the man asked, his eyes guarded.

"I am Ashe Everhart" Ash replied in a loud whisper as she sheathed her twin blades after wiping the gore on a rag of the enemy.

"I am known as Strider" he introduced himself to the woman, watching her as she brushed bracken off her strange clothes.

She nodded in his direction to acknowledge him then turned to leave, seemingly uninterested in him.

"Wait Lady Ashe!" he cried, the woman was strange but she had saved his life.

"Yesss?" she hissed softly.

"You have saved my life, ask of me anything and if it is in my power to do so I shall" he replied quickly. She seemed to be caught off guard at this.

"Teach me how to survive in this realm, how to dwell here without relying on others… this is what I require" the strange woman breathed, her voice never breaking past a loud whisper.

"It can be done, alas it will not be simple" she paused and nodded slightly.

"Do what you must…" she replied before slipping into the shadows of the forest to leave him with his fellow rangers.


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer: See prolog

Chapter 1: Two Rangers, Four Hobbits

She walked in with a strange silence that was simply unsettling. It had taken the rangers years to grow accustomed to her presents. He was waiting for Mr. Underhill to arrive to guild him to Rivendell. He had been aware of her for a few hours simply because she let him, in all his time knowing her he held no illusions that he had greater skills than her, only more experience. In the first few years that she had studied under the rangers she managed to improve certain methods. She adored forging a vast array of blades it was the only thing that she would return to civilization for. She had a small blade with a thick crack through it, he often questioned as to why she wouldn't mend it but all she would give was the saddest smile and tell him it held memories.

She sat next to him with two mugs of mead; setting one down before him she whispered a greeting.

"Gandalf would not approve" he said under his breath, she let out a breathy laugh before handing him a bit of parchment.

"I see he summoned you too" he said dryly, he trusted the wizard but sometimes he was just too cunning.

"I am here to aid Strider, don't look for trouble where there is none" she replied in a whispered tone. He might have assumed she was trying to be quiet if he had just met her, but knowing her as he did, he understood she was speaking in her normal tone. She had taught him how to speak like her with great enthusiasm, telling him it was an honor to pass on knowledge that would otherwise have been lost at her death. He had laughed warmly and made a comment about her teaching her children in the future and was rewarded with that sad, sad smile.

"I know Ashe, I know" he replied downing a gulp of mead.

Just as he was about to say something four hobbits walked in, two looked bright eyed and curious while the other two looked uncomfortable and suspicious. They locked eyes and she nodded.

"Looks like we found our Underhill" Ashe murmured softly, even for her.

"He is far too obvious" Strider replied darkly with a curled lip, he felt more then heard her gentle laughter.

"Of course he is dear ranger; he is but a child at these games"

"What he carries is no game Whisper" he replied using the name rangers gave her.

"That he is here at least speaks of some courage; it is not his fault that he is unused to being hunted… if he was why in Arda would we be here?"

"More protection?" he countered as she shook her head.

"And break us away form our precious duties? I think not dear Strider, I think not" was the soft reply from his friend.

There was a time when he thought himself in love with the strange woman, but soon that gave way to his feeling of Arwen, of course. But sometimes, like at this time he was reminded of why he had felt drawn to her, her weary soul seemed to match his. She held herself regally, like a queen of shadow and silence, though she seemed completely unaware of it, and of the stares she gained. In all the time that he had known her she had only spoken of two males, one was a male by the name of Sky the other Blake.

One of the hobbits calmed that his cousin once removed was a Baggins, which he then proceeded to point out the hobbit that they were meant to be protecting. In the hobbit's hast to hide he fell over slipping and falling to the floor before vanishing completely. Quickly Strider pulled the hobbit up "You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mister Underhill" before dragging him into a room, throwing him to the center before closing the door.

"What do you want?" Frodo cried.

"A little more caution from you; that is no trinket you carry" Strider snapped.

"I carry nothing" the hobbit denied.

"Indeed" Strider said as he put out the lights. "I can avoid being seen if I wish… but to disappear entirely that is a rare gift"

"Who are you?" the hobbit asked as she pressed himself to the wall behind him.

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes" he breathed his reply.

"Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you"

The two locked eyes until they heard a sound at the front door. Sam, Pippin and Merry burst through the door as Strider unsheathed his blade.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks" Sam cried holding up his fists, the other two holding a candle stick and a chair.

"Making friends I see Strider" an amused female voice purred softly.

"As always dear Whisper" he replied sheathing his blade "you have a stout heart hobbit, but that will not save you" he said to the leading hobbit.

"Have you told the Halfling our reasons for being here yet Strider?" the woman asked, he shook his head.

"I was interrupted" he replied eyeing the three.

"What reasons?" Frodo asked eyeing the newest stranger.

"You can wait no longer for the wizard Frodo" Strider said darkly "they're coming"

"I have booked the room, you will be staying with us" the woman said.

"Who are you?" Sam snapped not liking the masked woman.

"I am known by most as whisper" she replied softly before turning to shut the door. "I have set your rooms up to appear as if you were sleeping in them"

"Always so cunning Whisper, I would fear for your enemies if they were not mine also" Strider chuckled as the blonde fixed her mask and curled up in the corner of the room.

"It is not my enemies that you need to worry for" she replied with a saucy grin and a wink. Strider gulped at her expression before chuckling.

"Why are you aiding us?"

"A friend with a pointed hat requested my… expertise" the woman gave a slight smirk before her attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Is Gandalf this friend?" Frodo asked quickly.

"Now that would be telling, besides you have said his name so now even if I were to agree I would look suspicious, would it not?"

"I guess so"

It was then that the bartender Butterbur came bustling in, apologizing profusely while handing Frodo a letter from Gandalf explaining that he had sent some friends of his to guild them, a Strider and Whisper who truly go by the names of Aragon and Lady Ashe. Sam grumbled before turning to Strider "How do we know that you two are truly friends of Gandalf? You might be play-acting spies, for all I can see, trying to get us to go with you. You might have done in the real friends of Gandalf and took their clothes. What have you to say to that?"

"That you are a smart fellow, Master hobbit, and indeed we may be play-acting but think on this, if we were truly after the ring we could have killed Frodo here and the three of you without all this talk" the woman answered and Strider gave an amused smile at the handling of the hobbit.

"But we are truly friends of Gandalf, fortunately" he smiled warmly and Frodo thought that he should do this more. "I am Aragon son of Arathorn; and if by life or death I can save you, I will"

"I am Ashe, daughter of Alice, and I too will aid you all that I may" Ashe whispered, "Now that this is all sorted you should try to sleep, you will not be resting in a bed for some time after this"

Aragon and Ashe spent the night on watch; Aragon was awoken by Ashe when the dark riders came. The hobbits woke to the angry cried of the dark riders while Ashe and Aragon stared unblinking out the window towards the room that once belonged to the hobbits.

"What are they?" Frodo asked as he stared at the wall.

"They were once men" replied a solemn looking Aragon "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one; falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths; neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you".

"What will we do?" Sam asked devastated.

"We go to Rivendell and decide what happens from there" Ashe replied smiling at the frightened hobbit.

"To the Elves?" he asked eyes wide with wonder and curiosity.

"Aye to the Elves" Aragon answered with a small smile, trusting that Ashe sensed no one near.

They started the journey to Rivendell too early for a warm and large breakfast much to the hobbits dismay. They bought a small weak looking pony as all the other animals were let loose and scared off by the dark riders. The pitiful pony bonded instantly to Sam and seemed eager to please his new masters whom already treated the beast with more kindness than his last one. About three hours into the journey, the hobbits started to unpack and sit down starting to prepare camp.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall"

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it" Aragon replied looking perplexed.

"We've had one, yes" the hobbit agreed "What about second breakfast?"

Ashe let out a chuckle and Aragon just walked off.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip" Merry stated in an annoyed tone.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it" replied a thoroughly annoyed Merry.

Just as they were about to continue an apple came flying their way, Merry caught it and handed it to the other hobbit before walking off. Before Pippin could react another one came flying and hit him on the chin.

"Pippin!"

Much later they wadded through swamp land, gnats and mosquitoes surrounded them enjoying their newly found snack.

"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" complained Pippin.

Merry slipped and fell only to be pulled up by the female ranger, her warm smile comforted him though he could only see half of it.

"Why do you wear that mask?" Merry asked loudly, the woman froze for a moment then smiled.

"I sometimes forget that it is considered strange… it is a custom of my people" she replied simply, before walking ahead.

That night at camp Aragon came back with a deer for food, allowing the hobbits to enjoy fresh meat and a warm fire with the only discomfort the swamp damp ground. After the food was eaten and the fire put out the group settled down for the night with Aragon as first watch. Frodo woke to the sound of him singing an Elvish song.

"Who is she? This woman you sing of"

"'Tis the Lady of Luthien" he seemed to contemplate for a moment "the elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal"

"What happened to her?" he asked the solemn ranger.

"…She died" was his reply, he turned to the hobbit "Get some sleep Frodo"

In the morning they quickly set to work packing up the camp, desperate to leave to soggy ground behind.

"You should eat more Lady Ashe" Sam admonished the woman, she gave a small smile.

"I require much less food than you, master hobbit, though I thank you for your concern" came her whispered reply.

"Do you always whisper?" Pippin asked curiously, she shrugged in reply.

"It is considered talking among my people… we are a quiet race"

"What are your people?" Frodo asked quickly.

"We are the Divinum Venator"

"I haven't heard of them" Sam said with a look of sullen disbelief.

"I doubt any here have, my people favor the shadows… there are not many of us left either" her face became distant and sad.

"How many are left?" Aragon asked, he was curious but had never worked up the courage to ask.

"Unless one of my people have had children and not informed me" her eyes lit up in amusement for a moment before the light faded into sadness again "There are only five of us"

"What happened to the rest of your people?" Frodo asked eagerly as he hurried to walk beside her, she sighed and her face became an emotionless mask.

"We were betrayed by those we saw as guides, as parents… as protectors" she almost spat the words "They sent our most precious and fragile into a pointless and meaningless battle. When we took our revenge they destroyed more of us… but we won the battle than scattered in fear that those that betrayed us might rise again and hunt us"

"But wouldn't it be better to be all together?" Sam asked, the group silently agreed with the hobbit.

"No, it is much better to be separated… we are much harder to find this way and even if they end us it would be an honorable way to die" Ashe said softly before finally moving away for the curious group to scout ahead.

Much later they came to a old and abandoned building that appeared to once have been a tower.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul" he turned to look at them, meeting Ashe's eyes "We shall rest here tonight"

Once settled Ashe approached them holding a leather bundle. Setting it down before them she placed them on the ground and smiled.

"These are for you" she handed them the blades, though the hobbits didn't know it the blades were all hand crafted by Ashe "Keep them close… hopefully you'll not need to use them"

"We are going to have a look around" Aragon said as Ashe picked up the now empty leather.

"Stay here" he ordered before the two left.

Frodo fell into a deep sleep exhausted only to be awoken by the crackling of a fire.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he cried.

"Tomatoes, Sausages and nice crispy bacon" Merry replied happily over the fire.

"We saved you some Mister Frodo" Sam said helpfully.

"PUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS" Frodo yelled as he stomped out the fire.  
"Oh that's nice, ash on my tomatoes" Pippin complained.

The Nazgul let out a shriek as they approached the defenseless hobbits, all the four could do was watch as they came closer.

"GO" Frodo ordered as he ran deeper into the ruined watchtower.

They arrived at the top of the tower and back to back they covered all angles waiting for the dark riders to appear. They seemed to appear out of the shadows armored hands gripping their thick blades and their long black hooded cloaks blowing in the light breeze. The five Nazgul focused on Frodo, ignoring the others as the tried to get the ring.

"BACK YOU DEVILS!" Sam cried as he charged at them, they knocked him back easily as if he were a fly. Pushing Merry and Pippin out of the way they continued to Frodo, who in his fear dropped his sword.

He fell back onto the hard stone and stared at the dark figures. He heard a voice in his head that seemed to come from the ring, pulling it out the seeming leader Nazgul focused on his, drawing his sword and moving forward. The others followed behind him, blades at the ready as Frodo pushed himself backwards still clutching the ring. Hoping to escape the wraiths he put on the ring, only to see their true forms. They appeared to be almost skeletal in appearance though a layer of spongy lifeless flesh covered their body. Though they watched him they had no eyes only black hollows where their eyes should have been.

The ring seemed to be drawn to the king wraith who had reached out to pull it from him. Frodo managed to wrench his arm back angering the dark rider. In its anger the wraith stabbed the hobbit with his blade before drawing back in fear. Aragon and Ashe appeared flying into battle it seemed, both wielding blades and lit torches. Frodo used this distraction to pry the ring from his finger crying out in pain.

"FRODO!" Sam cried as he rushed to his friend.

Both Ashe and Aragon fought to drive off the dark riders and succeeded after setting them on fire. They ran shrieking in pain and anger as they fled. Aragon turned to Frodo while Ashe stared into the darkness watching to see any new threats. The brave hobbit lay writhing in pain as the others gathered round him.

"STRIDER" Sam called "help him, Strider" Sam begged.

"His been stabbed by a Morgul blade" he threw the blade down as in disintegrated.

"This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs Elvish medicine"

Aragon picked Frodo up and began running towards Revendell. While running they heard the shrieks of the Nazgul. "Hurry" Aragon called back.

"We're six days from Revendell, He'll never make it" Sam cried.

Aragon kept running with the wounded hobbit "Hold on Frodo"

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried before passing out.

When Frodo awoke from his fever dream he saw a stone face above him.

"Look Frodo. It's Mister Bilbo's trolls" Sam gave a weak smirk; Frodo could only lay there wheezing and moaning in pain. "Mister Frodo? His going cold"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked the stoic ranger.

"He's passing into the shadow world, he'll soon become a wraith like them" at this Frodo gasped, his wide eyes becoming a paler blue and they heard strange sounds around them.

"They're close" Merry said darkly.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

'Athelas?" Sam asked.

"Kingsfoil" Aragon tired again using a more common name.

"Kingsfoil, Aye, it's a weed" Sam nodded.

"I may help to slow the poisoning, hurry" Aragon told him. Sam rushed off to find the plant with Aragon. Aragon found it near the camp site luckily and moved to cut some of the weed. A blade flicked to his throat.

"What's this, a ranger caught off his guard" the amused female purred.

"Arwen" Aragon spoke. He led the elf to the fallen hobbit. She seemed to glow like a star as she approached Frodo; kneeling down next to him she spoke his name.

"Frodo" _Im Arwen_ _–_ _Telin le thaed_ (I am Arwen – I've come to help you) she spoke in an Elvish language.

 _Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad_ (Hear my voice... come back to the light)

Frodo's skin flushed with life again and his eyes returned to normal.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"Frodo" she cried again

"She's an elf" Sam spoke.

"He's fading" Arwen cried, Ashe stood near by with her sword ready, eyes watching the shadows. Aragon pressed the herbs to Frodo's wound and he cried in pain.

"He's not going to last, we must get him to my father" they gathered Frodo up "I've been looking for you for two days" she continued.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked in horror.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know"

 _Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon._ (Stay with the hobbits, I'll send horses for you.) Aragon ordered.

 _Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint in_ (I'm the faster rider, I'll take him) she replied.

 _Andelu i ven_ (The Road is too dangerous).

"What are they saying?" Pipping asked in confusion forgetting the other hobbits didn't know Elvish languages.

 _Frodo fir. Ae athradon_ _i_ _jir tur gwaith nin beriatha hon_ (Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river the power of my people will protect him)

"I do not fear them" she said in English, she met his eyes.

 _Be iest lin_ (As you wish) aragon replied with a sigh.

"Arwen, ride hard, do not look back" Aragon ordered as she began to leave. Ashe nodded at the elf-maiden as she left as she prepared to follow on foot.

"Watch the hobbits" she told the distracted ranger as she followed the elf and dying hobbit.

"What are you doing!?" Sam roared in anger "Those Wraiths are still out there"

Arwen rode hard and Ashe followed, she couldn't run as fast as the horse but she could run fast enough to keep sight of the beast. Her stamina allowed her to continue through the night and three days without slowing, though it was obvious that both the ranger and the horse was tiring. At this point the mounted wraiths appeared, chasing down the elf and Frodo. Smirking to herself she charged at them, picking up enough speed she managed to kick one of the wraiths off its mount and spur it on. The tortured horse ran without noticing its change in rider as it came closer to the others Ashe managed to slow down another wraith by pulling its reins and turning the horse in the direction of another rider creating chaos. This gave Arwen time and space to make it over the river, turning she goaded the riders into the shallow stream, not noticing that the female ranger hadn't followed. Once the riders were taken care of, Frodo gasped and wheezed in a way that signaled his final breaths.

"No, no" Arwen cried "Frodo, no! Frodo, don't give in. Not now'

Just as Frodo seemed be dying Gandalf and Elrond arrived and set about caring for the fading hobbit. Ashe limped over to the group looking over Arwen with a look of admiration.

"You did well Milady" Aske complimented the elf in her usual whisper.

"Thanks to you Lady Ashe for if it were not for you I would never have made it to the river" Arwen acknowledged, Lord Elrond cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Is this so?" he asked his daughter, she nodded softly.

"Aye Ada, she followed on foot before stealing a mount from a wraith slowing them and giving me chance to escape" Arwen nodded.

"It is nothing" Ashe replied as she limped forward not wishing to offend the Elves, but their presence made her uncomfortable. They reminded her too much of the council of clarity.


End file.
